The present invention relates to a drawer having at least one wooden drawer side wall with a receiving part for preferably detachably fastening a front panel. The receiving part is arranged in a recess formed or arranged in the wooden drawer side wall, and the recess has a base closed towards the interior of the drawer or towards the exterior of the drawer.
The invention further concerns a receiving part for fastening a front panel of a drawer to a wooden drawer side wall.
According to the state of the art, numerous designs are known for fastening a front panel or a front wall to drawer side walls (panels). One example of a device for fastening the front panel of a drawer to double-walled hollow frame systems is described in EP 0 740 917 B1. In high quality and exclusive furniture, the individual drawer side parts (especially the drawer side walls) are, however, often made from wood, as these solid wood components guarantee a long life and lasting value of the drawer. The fitting for the fastening of the front panel is thereby, for example, fixed on the inside of the wooden drawer side wall, which has a negative effect on the storage space for objects in the drawer and also fails to satisfy the increasing demand for visually attractive design.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to propose a drawer of the aforementioned type which is distinguished by an improved attachment of the receiving part for the preferably detachable fastening of a front panel to the wooden drawer side wall (side panel).